The Final Battle
by RaiLei
Summary: Sakura, Li, Madison and Meilin, get sucked into this weird world. Only to face the final battle in the Card Captors. Madison and Meilin get captured. Will theybget them back? Also Li likes Sakura, but she doesn't now. Will he ever tell her?


Final Battle…

"Hey Madison! Wait up!" Sakura called running up to her friend. "Hey Sakura! Did you get Last night's homework done?" She asked. "No. I didn't have a chance. I was out all night with Li trying to return the Storm Card, to it's card." She said, and showed her the Storm Card. "Awsome!" Madison said. "Sakura!" Li called from down the playground. "Oh hey Li." Sakura and Madison called. "Sakura! We have to go. Another Clow Card is on the lose. Come on!" Li shouted, grabbed her hand and off they went. "Wait for me!" Madison called and ran after them. "Huh? What? Where are Sakura, Li and Madison going?" Meilin said to herself, then ran after them. "Wait up!" Meilin shouted and caught up with the others. 

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, from behind Li. "Is saw a Clow Card, Downtown. Something happening." Li said back. "I'm going to film this." Madison said, getting out her camera. "Well, I'm going to cheer everyone on.' Meilin said, running behind them. "Ok." Then said then they reached downtown. Then they saw the next Clow Card… The Twin Card. "Sakura! Li! Madison! Meilin! What are you doing out of class?" Mr. Terada and Miss. McKenzie said running after them. "Oh no. There they come, and the card is getting away." Sakura said, pointing to it. "After it." Li said and ran after the card. "Key of Clow. Unlock the power combined." Sakura called and then the Sealing Wand appeared in her hand. She grabbed the Illusion card and yelled; "Illusion card." The Illusion card figure appeared and put Miss. McKenzie and Mr. Terada into this trance where this looked like just an Illusion. "The twin card is moving to fast. I can't capture it." Sakura called. "You got to capture them when there together. That's the only way." Kero said from inside Sakura's backpack. "K. So how do we get them together?" Madison asked, filming this. "Wait! Meilin! You know all off Li's moves, by heart, you need to attack together." Sakura shouted. "Um… ok." Meilin walked up and the two got into fighting position. 

The two jumped into the air, Landed behind them, kicked and punched them and grabbed their hats and tossed them up in the air. "Now Sakura!" Meilin and Li shouted. "Got it. Twin Card! Return to your power confined." Sakura shouted. The card then returned to it's card and the card went into Li's hands. Then this big portal appeared behind the four kids, two big hands came out and grabbed Sakura, Li and Madison. The portal then closed up. "Hey! I want to go too." Meilin whined. Then Miss. McKenzie and Mr. Terada appeared. "Meilin! Where did Sakura, Li and Madison go." They asked. "I don't know. They just disappeared." She said. "Ok. You go back to school, and we'll find the others. Mr. Terada said, pointing at the direction the school, was in. "oh fine." She said, and walked away. 

In the other world…

"Where are we? It's so dark." Sakura whispered. "I know." Madison whispered back. "Stay behind me. I'll protect you if anything should happen." Li said. "Ok." The two girls replied. Then out of nowhere this figure appeared. "What is that?" Sakura said. "It's the Wood Card." Li called. It's branches came towards the kids, it's branch came and wrapped one of it's branches around Madison's body. "Madison!" The two called. The card then went away, taking Madison with it. "My best friend. Gone." Sakura whispered. "We'll find her. I promise. Don't get lost now." Li said, taking her hands. "It will come for you next." Li whispered. Silence. Then the Wood Card appeared again, this time, coming for Sakura. Li pushed Sakura behind him and he took out his sword. Then started swinging it at the card. One branch got past Li, and started to wrap it around Sakura. "LI!" She screamed. "He wiped around. "No!" Then he took his sword and slashed. "Are you ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Good. Come on." He said, and held his hand out. She put her hand in his and off they went. Then all of the sudden Meilin appeared. "LI! SAKURA!" She shouted. "Meilin be quiet." Li whispered. She nodded. "We have to find Madison. She was captured." Sakura whispered. "Right." Then they ran into the darkness.

"What do you want with me?" Madison asked. "I don't want anything with you. As soon as your sucker friends get here. They will want you back but I will only give you back, if they give me Sakura." He said and laughed evilly. "Who are you?" Madison yelled. "None of your business. Goodbye." Then he left her alone in the dungeon. 'Sakura, Li, be careful.' She thought to herself and looked out through the bars. 

"Madison!" Li called. "Madison!" Sakura called. "Madison!" Meilin called. Now they were close to Madison, but Madison heard them. "Sakura? Li? Meilin? Is that you?" Madison whispered. "Yea. It's us. Where are you?" Sakura whispered. Is the darkness. Hang on." A few seconds later they saw Madison blinking her red little watch light. "There she is." Meilin screamed. "Meilin!" The others called. "Don't scream." Then all the lights went on. "Ah! There's Sakura! Come here my pretty. If you come here, you may have this stupid little girl." He yelled, pointing to Madison. "She is not little. Why do I have to give myself to you?" Sakura yelled. "Fine you want Madison. She's yours then he pushed her to them. "Since I gave her back, I want…you!" Then he did a spell to pick up his choice in the kids. "Ah! Let me go! Let me go!" Sakura screamed. "No!" Li shouted grabbed her hands. "Let her go. Pretty boy." The person screamed. "No! Never! You let her go!" Li shouted back. "Fine then. I want you." He shouted, he threw Li and Sakura and grabbed Meilin. "No! Let her go." Everyone called. "Either you lose her, Sakura or Madison." The voice screamed back. "Fine. We'll get you back." Li called, and grabbed the two girls hands and ran into the darkness. 

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked. "I don't know." Madison said. "Li? Any idea's?" "None." He said. Then they saw this firey thing coming at them. "AH! Here comes the Fire Card. Run!" Li shouted. They got up, and ran and ran. Then the card returned to Eriol's hand. "Now Sleep card, attack." He shouted. The Sleep Card came at the three, it got to Madison first and put her to sleep. "Madison!" The two called. Li threw Sakura one of this cards. "Sakura. Use this card." He said. "Right. "Shield Card!" Sakura shouted. The figure then appeared and put a shield around the three kids. "Sakura! Keep it up! Don't let the sleep in! If it gets in and we go to sleep, the whole world will be in sleep for ever." Li shouted. "Oh no!" Sakura said. "I got to stop it." She shouted then ran out of the Shield! "SAKURA! COME BACK! YOUR GOING TO FALL ASLEEP!!" Li shouted. "I have to do this. I can't let this be the end of the world." She shouted back. The shield then broke and returned to Li's hand! "Oh no." He said. 

Eriol then unleashed the Fight Card. "Sakura! Look out!" Li called. Sakura didn't hear him though. The Fight Card came up behind her and picked her up and jumped up onto a ledge and dropped Sakura! "Sakura! No!" Li shouted. "Wind Card!" Li shouted. The wind card figure then appeared. "Get Sakura!" Li shouted and the figure went to break her fall. The wind caught her and placed her on the ground. The Wind Card then went back into it's card and into Li's hand. "Foolish Child! At this point of time, you still use your magic? Ha!" He said, then started to laugh. "Sakura! Magic powers is what keeps one awake." Li said, half asleep. "No Li! Don't go to sleep, too." Sakura screamed. Then the Thunder and Fight were heading right towards Sakura. "Oh no! Oh no!" She said when she saw the cards coming at her. She jumped out of the way and grabbed the sealing wand and saw the figure's coming at her. She flung her wand in front of her and tried to seal them.

"Thunder Card! Fight Card! Return to your powers confined!" She screamed. 'Please work. Please work.' She thought to herself. She then saw the cards still coming at her. "The world is coming to an end! It can't end like this!" She screamed. "You will not beat me, and everyone will sleep forever." Just that second she felt someone's hand on top of hers. "Li! I thought that you were asleep." She said. "Nope. Maybe my powers can be of help for you." Li said. "But… what if the cards never change?? You will fall into eternal sleep!" She said, all confused. "Don't worry. You'll break the spell." Li said, back. "I hope." She whispered. Together they faced the trial. 

"Everything, will turn alright. I hope." She said. Of course they won, from the power of love. They then landed back in their world. They dropped the wand and collapsed to the ground. " :sigh: "Thank you. Really, Thanks you very much." She managed to say all tired out. 

Few weeks later…

The children in Miss. McKenzie's class walked into the room, only to find invitation's on their desks. They looked at them and opened them. It read…

After school today, come to Li Showron's house, for a pool party.   
4:00- 10:00pm. Supper will be provided. Just bring whatever you swim in.   
Come to 908 Arrow Street.

After school…

"Hey Dad! Hey Tori! If you're here. But I'm leaving. I'm going to Li's house. He's having everyone over for a pool party." Then she ran up the stairs and ran back down the stairs. "Bye!" She called. "Sakura. Come here." Tori called. She walked over. He grabbed the invitation out of her hand. "Hey! Give that back." Sakura shouted. "Isn't Syaoran, that bratty kid?" Tori asked. "Li is not a brat! He always helps and protects me!" She said, standing up for him. Whatever!" He replied. "Come on Sakura." Li said from the front door. "Oh and Tori! Only Li's parents call him Syaoran!" Sakura called. Bye Sakura. Have fun!" Her dad shouted

At Li's house…

Sakura and Madison were sitting by the edge of the water, watching the swimming races in the water. Sakura was wondering what was going on. Madison was filming all this. Then all the sudden Li came over to where they were sitting. "Why aren't you guys out there swimming?" He asked. "No reason. Tired, well, Sakura is." Madison said, looking up from his video camera. Madison then caught Li at a bad moment and he tripped on the ladder to get out of the pool and fell back into the water. Sakura and Madison started to laugh.

After the party…

"Hey Li! Why didn't you barely say anything at the party?" Sakura asked. "Um… no reason. Didn't know what to say." He replied. "You always have something to say." Sakura said. "I just didn't know what to say, to tell you he truth." He said. 'I just don't know how to put it.' He thought to himself. "Ok. Well I got to get home. Huh? It's starting to lightly snow. I better get home. Bye Li." Sakura said. "Bye." Then the door closed.

Few Days later…

"Hey Li. What can I help you with? I thought that we were meeting at the shrine?" Sakura asked, opening the door. "I know that's where we were supposed to meet, but I felt that something was going to happen to you. So thought that I would just walk here." Li explained. "Oh, I Don't think that anything would happen, but thanks for coming over. She said. "Ok. I got to go. Bye." "Bye." Then she closed the door. "Hey! What? It's starting to snow?" Sakura thought. She then ran and grabbed a scarf and ran out of the house, and towards Li's house. "I hope that she is ok." Sakura thought. She managed to find him on the bridge. "Li! Wait!" She called. "He stopped and looked at her. "Here I thought that you might need this." She said, handing him the scarf. "Thanks Sakura." He said, heading home. "Bye." He called. "Bye."

The next day…

"You still haven't told her that you love her?" Madison asked. "No. I can't. If I tell her that I love her, I'm afraid that she might just get even more confused. The person that she loves, loves someone else. Before she told me, she said that she was trying to hold back tears. The feeling of not being loved, Sakura understands the most! If I tell her my feelings. Sakura will become very troubled, because she doesn't want me too feel sad. That's why, I cannot tell her!" Li said. Madison told him that Sakura is not the type of person that will be always depressed and she will accept and give her answers in her own way. "I'm worried about her though. She has to go alone and face Eriol, I know it, because she wouldn't tell me." Li said. Then Sakura walked up. "Hey Guys. I'm leaving now. Li, I promise that I will return." Sakura promised. "Are you ready to go?" Eriol asked. "Yes. I'm ready." Sakura said. "Good." A bubble then came around Sakura and brought her to him. "I'll never forget you." She said before disappearing. 

Three years later…

"Sakura's Dead. I know she is." Li said to Meilin and Madison. "She'll be back. She promised you that. She will be here, soon. Don't give up." Madison assured him. Then a bubble appeared above them. "Hey Look up there." Meilin said, pointing to the bubble. The bubble then opened and Sakura fell out. "Sakura!" They all screamed and ran over to her. "Huh? Li? Madison? Meilin? Is that you?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Don't you remember us?" Li asked. "It's been 3 years. You guys have changed. I escaped from Eriol's place. He's still after me though." Sakura said. "He will never take you away." Li said. "Sakura. I-I-I-I love you." He said. "You do? I love you too." She said. Then Eriol appeared. "Well, well, well, Sakura, you tried to run away again. You will pay this time." He shouted. "I don't think so." Li said. He grabbed his Sword from behind them, and stood in front of Sakura. "You will never take her on my grave." Li shouted. "Shut-up brat." Eriol grabbed the Sword out of Li's hand and started to come at him with the Sword. Sakura got up and knocked Li to the ground. Just missing the Sword, herself. Then the power of love between Li and Sakura made Eriol disappear forever because, he hates the thought of love.

The end 


End file.
